


Captain Marvel/Supergirl

by Becawesomitchell



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becawesomitchell/pseuds/Becawesomitchell
Summary: Its 26th Death Anniversary of Captain Carol "Avenger" Danvers. Eldest daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Died after 6 months her sister born.Its thanksgiving and the superfriends gather to Midvale to celebrate and look back at the past memories when they stumble into old photos that she can't remember taken.This one came from my wattpad stories. I just started posting my works here in AO3. I changes some details. English is not my first language so please bear with me.Warning. This is not Mon-el friendly so if your a Karamel fans then it is not for you.Hope you like it :)





	1. Thanksgiving

The Danvers family and Superfriends are having fun at the living room reminiscing their childhood especially Eliza who is telling story about Kara and Alex childhood.

Alex introduced Maggie as her girlfriend who become part of the family instantly while Kara introduce Mon-el to Eliza where he start showing off to get her approval.

" Damn Alex. Your so cute when still teenage. I can't wait to see your baby pictures." Maggie gushed as she cooed at the picture of teenage Alex who blush at her girlfriend's comment.

Eliza perked up at Maggie's comment. She look at Kara. " That's a great idea. Kara. Can you get the photo album at the second shelf. I remember I put the photo album of Alex when she still a baby" Eliza said

" Yes!"

" Mom No!"

Maggie and Alex said at the same time. Alex groan as Kara super speed to the bedroom to get the photo album.

" Mom. Your not supposed to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend." Alex groan as the super friends laugh while Maggie pat Alex's back

" Darling. I'm your mother and its my job as a mother to show to their girlfriend how proud I am" Eliza said with a laugh. Kara come back bringing a huge stock of photo album.

They open the album showing a various photo of Alex when she is born. Eliza and Jeremiah holding her. The pictures change into different photos until her toddler age with her father and mother.

" Awe. Your so cute especially with the one where you are wearing a mini pilot uniform and the big leather jacket." Maggie gushed. Eliza smile sadly looking at the photo of Alex wearing a big leather jacket. Alex look at the jacket in confusion and remember how much she like the jacket so much.

" I still remember that the jacket still in my wardrobe... Now that I think of it. Where did I get that kind of jacket mom? That symbol is from Air Force. Did you join airforce before?" Alex ask as Eliza spoke softly.

" No I didn't. Someone left that jacket and never came back for it. Until now, me and your father never lose hope that they will come back again" they look puzzled at what Eliza said. Eliza laugh awkwardly as she wipe the tears that threaten to fall and excuse herself

" Why don't you look at the other pictures while I make all of you another snacks" Eliza said as she went to the kitchen not waiting for their answer as Alex and Kara look at their mom in worry. Not knowing what happen for her to be so emotional.

They turn the pages and Maggie all cooed when she see Alex photos. They all look at the album until one album left. Unlike the first album they saw. This one is unique. They can see that it from old one photos.

" Huh? I've never seen this album before. It looks old" Alex said in confusion holding the album.

" Maybe its your parents wedding album" Maggie suggested. Alex shrug as she place the album on the table and turn the album page.

What they see cannot prepare them to what they will discover. They saw a newborn Alex is carried by a young blonde woman which clearly is not Eliza. They can see into the woman's eyes the fondness that she's giving to the newborn Alex who is sleeping peacefully to the woman's hold.

" This is clearly not Eliza. You know her Alex?" James ask Alex who is clearly studying the picture and turn to the next page seeing the other picture of newborn baby Alex still on the hands of the blonde woman but the difference is Eliza and Jeremiah are beside them smiling brightly at the camera.

" W-What" Alex muttered as she turn to another page but the next thing she see is the woman wearing the same jacket she has in her wardrobe. " Who is she?" She ask incredulously as she turn the pages again and this time she saw her mother holding a newborn that is not clearly Alex and base on her mom appearance, she looks like a teenage girl.

Alex cannot think clearly seeing the picture of a woman from baby to toddler until her graduation and the last is her wearing an Airforce uniform standing in a jet. And below the picture is another picture of the blonde woman but with Eliza and Jeremiah beside her.

Alex is so confused that she take the album closer to her trying to understand who is this woman.

" Who is she?" Alex said out loud. Not noticing her mother enter the living room and froze when she saw what they are looking. Eliza slowly approach them and put the tray of foods in the table and carefully take the album from Alex who startle and look at her mom who is smiling sadly. Eliza look at the picture and trace the picture of a blonde woman with fondness where the others waiting for her explanation.

" Mom. Who is she?" Alex ask as she saw her mother's reaction to the picture.

" I told you about her when your still young. I told you a bed time stories about her but never introduce her properly. We are swallowed by a grief that we can't talk about her anymore because remembering her only cause pain a thousand more." Eliza spoke sadly, tears in her eyes.

" Mom. Who is she to you? And to Alex?" Kara ask softly. Eliza close the album and sit in front of her daughters. Eliza took a deep breath and ready herself for a painful memory.

" Her name is Carol Susan Jane Danvers. She is my eldest daughter and the older sister of Alex."


	2. Carol Danvers

" Her name is Carol Susan Jane Danvers. She is my eldest daughter and the older sister of Alex."

They stare at Eliza in shock at the revelation. Eliza open the album showing picture of Carol standing beside the jet with her name "Carol Susan Jana 'Avenger' Danvers"

" Carol was born when I'm still 15. Your father and I still very young when we have her but we raise her together." Eliza said fondly.

" Sister? I have an older sister? What happened to her? Where is she now? Why I know her now? Why you didn't tell me about her?" Alex rapidly questioned. She didn't know she has older sister. And she didn't know anything about her.

" Alex. Calm down" Eliza calm her down. Alex took a deep breath as Maggie and Kara comfort Alex.

" We didn't tell you about her because when you were born. Carol is tasked to pilot an experimental engine by Doctor Lawson, she only have 6 months before she fly the experimental engine." Eliza said.

" And what happen to her?"

" Her plane crashed and she is presumed dead." Eliza answer sadly.

" Aren't man supposed to drive jet? Why would she drive a jet that she surely can't handle. I think its idiotic she try to prove something that men can only do and now it cost her life" Mon-el/Mike commented.

"Mon-el" Kara hissed slapping Mon-el's arm. He is completely disrespectful. Alex glared at Mon-el regretting that she encourage her sister about of him giving a chance. He is completely a douche.

" Dude. Have some respect. You should know it by now even without teaching you" Maggie said comforting her girlfriend who is in rage of Mon-el's comment. Eliza just look at him blankly clearly not impress by Mon-el's comment.

" My daughter is not an idiot" Eliza said firmly with her eyes narrowed at Mon-el whose eyes widen seeing the anger in Eliza eyes.

" My daughter is the Captain of airforce. She is known as Captain Carol "Avengers" Danvers. She is a woman who fight for justice. She is the woman who never give up even people around told her that she can't do it. That she will not succeed. That she should quit, she will always stand up and fight. Carol is the first woman to be a Captain in airforce. And besides, Carol didn't die because of malfunction in the jet." Eliza said. Alex stare at her mother in awe hearing her sister's achievement but she is confused by her mother's statement.

" What do you mean mom?" Alex ask

" Because Carol's friends who investigate the site told us what they discover into the site. They saw a destroyed jet, an alien gun and Doctor Lawson body whose covered with blue blood" Eliza answer making them gasp at the implication.

" And my sister?" Alex ask

" Cannot be found. We believe that whoever attack them take Carol away. And now were still hoping that she still alive out there somewhere." Eliza said letting her tears flow. Kara and Alex hug their mother for comfort.

Alex look at the picture once again seeing the similarity of Carol to her parents. She clearly has her mom's hair. She turn to the page where her sister is holding a baby version of herself. Her sister look so happy and she can't imagine...What if... She grow up with an older sister? What would it be like? Eliza notice Alex staring at the picture and can't help but smile sadly.

" You know. What I got pregnant again. I thought your sister is not gonna like it but its the opposite, she already adored you the first time we announced that I'm pregnant. She started planning your nursery. She used to call you mini-captain while your still inside my womb telling me how your piloting my womb. You always love hearing her voice. You kick everytime your sister talk or touch my womb. " Eliza recalled the fond memories she have while pregnant with Alex and how Carol love Alex so much.

Alex cried hearing stories about her sister. How her sister care for her even call her mini-captain. She remember her father calling her mini-captain whenever she's wearing the leather jacket and a pilot cap that she now known is her sister's owned.

Eliza hug Alex closer to her as the Superfriends leave the mother and daughter alone comforting each other knowing how hard it is for the Danvers family.  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

After an hour. The Super friends leave except Maggie who is beside Alex wanting to know more about Carol. Beside her is Kara who also want to learn about their family. They have to dragged Mon-el outside because he refuse to leave and it takes Kara a lot of restrain not to throw him especially the time he comment about how idiotic Carol is.

Why did she even date him anyway?

Eliza told them stories about Carol. Or known in USAF as Captain Carol/Avenger.

" I remember when she still young. Your father always scold Carol for trying dangerous thing but all she give your father is standing up straight, heads up high and smiling at him and trying again." Eliza explained

" She sounds amazing. I wish I have a chance to grow up with her to remember her at least." Alex sniff

" I wish she didn't leave us. I always wish that I didn't let her fly that plane but knowing her, she will fly that plane knowing lives are at stake." Eliza said with sigh.

" Lives at stake? Is Carol fighting someone? Is she fighting the alien that take her away?" Kara can't help but ask.

" We still didn't have clue of what happen. But before Carol leave, I beg her to stay and maybe drive another plane. But she jut told me that Doctor Lawson said that many lives are at stake. She apologize to me and told me that if lives are at stake then she will fly the plane. And I know that nothing can stop her flying that plane. We didn't know that it will be the last time we will see her." Eliza squeezed their hands. " Your sister is a hero"

" She is amazing. I wish I met her. Do you think she will like me having as an alien sister?" Kara ask unsure since Carol died because of an alien.

" Oh Kara. She will adore you. I'm sure of that. And I'm sure she will be very proud to both of you." Eliza said as she hug her daughters closer to her.

_' Wherever you are Carol. I hope you come home. I miss you. We miss you so much' _

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
How is it so far?


	3. Distress Call

_Another dream._

_She is h_ _olding a baby girl who is sleeping peacefully _ _in_ _ her arms as she sing a lullaby._

_" Have a sweet dreams my little captain" she whisper lovingly kissing her forehead and put her carefully in her crib. She saw a familiar blonde woman looking at her fondly who is leaning at the door frame._

_Her_ _ mother._

_" Mom. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She ask approaching her mom._

_" I woke up when I heard the baby cry. What I didn't expect is to see a heartwarming scene in front of me." _

_She let out a little chuckle as they close the door in the nursery._

_" She is precious. I will miss her." she said fondly._

_" Do you really have to go?"_

_" I have to mom."_

_" I'm worried. You're gonna piloting an experimental engine. We don't know if it will malfunction. I can't afford to loose you" she said holding her daughter's hand_

_" Mom... I know your worried. I will be fine... And besides, if what I'm doing can save the lives that are in danger then I will fly the plane" _

_" What do you mean danger? Your just gonna fly some plane. Your not going to a war" the older _ _blonde_ _ now look very _ _worried_ _._

_" Doctor Lawson told me something about what she is doing is to end a war. I don't know what she _ _mean_ _t_ _ but if what she mean I think are people in danger then I will fly that plane." _

_" No...no...no... Please. Consider this.. What if something happens to you? I cannot afford to loose you" _

_" Your not gonna loose me mom. And besides, I'm known to be a stubborn person. I'm not gonna die that easily."_

_" Just promise me that you will come back home. Alive... Promise me" _

_" I promise mom. I will come back home alive. For you, for dad and for Alexandra" _

_" I love you so much Carol." Eliza kiss her daughter's forehead and hug her closer._

_" I love you too Mom."_

_" I love you too Mom_

I love you too Mom

Mom

Mom

"-rol!"

" Carol! Wake up!"

Gasp

" That's wake you up" Natasha said with smirk on her face as Carol sit up in her bed.

" What is it Natasha that you wake me up so early?"Carol whine making Natasha roll her eyes.

" Well... Talos called and ask me to wake you up since we receive a distress call. I think its very important" Carol became alert as she sit up straight.

" Well. What are we still waiting? Let's go see what is this message about" Carol said standing up and passing through Natasha.

" Carol Wait."

" What?"

" I think you should change some clothes. You don't want to wear something like that" Natasha pointed out.

" What wrong with my clothes? Its perfectly fine"

" If you want to face Talos naked. Then be my guest. I must admit, its not a bad sight during meeting" Carol look down and realise she's not wearing any clothes. She look at Natasha who is appreciating her view

" Ohh"

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

" We come across to a distress message from our kind from different universe."

" What message and from what Universe?"

" Its better if I show you. This is a translated message."

Carol, Natasha and the others watch as they show the messages to the room.

**Whoever receive and read this message means we are in danger.**

**I'm an Alien called skrull. If Talos receive this, w** **e need your help.** ** Our beings and other aliens are being hunted and captured.**

**Kree** ** are not the only one who is hunting us. Even the human in this planet hunt aliens in general to be experimented.**

**We learn that a group named ****CADMUS** **are hunting aliens like us**.

**The planet we are in are in need of great help. Not only to the aliens like us but to all the one who is living in this planet.**

"Did you trace from what planet is the message came from?" Carol ask with narrow eyes. She's been to many universe and what she doesn't like is hearing this kind of cruelty.

" Yes. It came from C-38. Another earth. We sent a message answering for their distress and we will send help." The skrull said making Carol groan. Another earth. She's been to many earth and keep disappointed that she's not in the same Earth where she's born into.

" Great. Another earth. I wonder what I am in that universe?" Carol mumble

" Maybe this time it will be the right universe"

" Been to many planet and Earth for me to have hope and if it is my home, I'm sure that the time already long passed. I'm sure my sister already married or have children" Carol sigh. The universe that been so close to her own Earth is C-53 except Carol Danvers' parents are different, she don't have a little sister in that universe and apparently, that Carol Danvers live with her bestfriend Maria and Monica her niece who both doesn't exist in her original world.

" We cannot be sure and besides,our main priorities are CADMUS and whose behind this group and their goal " Natasha assured her

" Its better than hanging around and doing nothing. I mean I'm still recovering from the battle against Thanos and bringing back half of the population on Earth but I can still manage. So why not go to a mission for ending another possible war from other universe"

" Great. Then we will leave as soon as possible" Natasha said pleased that Carol agree.

" Wait. You want to go with me?" Carol ask raising her brow as Natasha only shrug.

" Your not the only one who is bored. And besides, this is my chance to start a new life after Thanos"

" Alright. We leave as soon as possible"

" You want me to come with you?" Talos ask

" Nah. Natasha and I can handle this one. The skrull need their leader"

" Okay but if you two need my help, don't hesitate to send signal." 

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

" Tell me... I have an ability to fly in the galaxy to different universe but why I am in the jet co-piloting with you?" Carol ask with her eyes twitching as she fly the jet engine.

" Its simple. I'm human"

" What's that even supposed to mean? I'm also human if you don't remember that."

" Wrong. You're half human. And besides, I won't let you leave me here alone driving this jet in the galaxy. I will die being bored driving this jet." Carol roll her eyes and raise the flurry cat.

" Your not gonna be alone. You have Goose with you and besides we're both half human" Natasha send a glare at her as Goose 'meow'

" I've been half human for months. And your not gonna leave me alone with that flerken. So help me god Carol, I will kill you if you leave me with that flerken with a 100% chance to be eaten"

" Oh come on Nat. Don't be dramatic. Goose don't eat those ally. Right Goose?" Carol cooed as Goose meow.

" I don't take chances. So quit whining and just accompany me with this flight or you will not getting anything tonight."

" Fine" Carol grumble as she place Goose down.

They are nearing the Earth's atmosphere when Carol felt something and her senses become hightened.

"Something is not right"


	4. C-38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Natasha arrive at C-38.   
There will be many twist that I will put so stay tune. :)

_" Something is not right"_

Natasha nod knowing Carol sixth sense. Their jet pick up something in the radar.

" Someone is behind us." Natasha said as it fired to them and Natasha dodge on time

" And its firing on us" Carol comment nonchalantly as they dodge the attack from their enemy. Carol look at the window when the ship pass and saw the familiar ship. Her eyes narrow at the ship she known so well.

" A Kree battle ship. What is it doing here in C-38?" Carol mutter as they dodge another attack. They are now entering the Earth's atmosphere.

" Must be hunting skrulls in this universe" Natasha said as she fire to the Kree ship who also dodge.

" Good point. Don't let them out of your site. We need to take them down as soon as possible"

" Roger that" Natasha in joking manner as they drive through Earth's deserted land.

" Now. Its time to finish this" Carol smirk as she open the jet's door and fly through the Kree's ship and taking it down with one hit and it crash to the land.

Carol float down to the destroyed ship as Kree's warrior pointing gun at her. Carol just raise her brow. The Kree member look at her in realization. 

" Your the Kree traitor who rebel against the Intelligence."

" Traitor? I've never been one of you from the start. I destroy the Intelligence control to the Kree and the Kree made a treaty to the skrulls. What are you doing here on C-38?"

" It is none of your business traitor. We have a mission given to us by our leader."

" Whose leader? The Intelligence are all dead" the kree warrior chuckle darkly.

" They may be but we will rise again with new Kree legacy lead by our new leader."

" Now it intrigue me. Now I want to know whose leader are you talking about" Carol approach the Kree who retaliate by firing her an energy gun which Carol just absorb. Carol just raise her brow and look at the Kree warrior.

" Sorry to disappoint but it won't work on me anymore. "

" W-what? H-how?"

" Hmm. Funny thing is that human evolve. Same with my power." Carol punch her fist together as she approach the Kree warrior. "Now tell me what you know or we will do it in another way"

" You will never stop us. Not this time" The Kree warrior said as he blast himself with the gun killing himself. Carol look at the dead body in worry and sigh knowing the seriousness of this Kree mission if he kill himself to avoid spilling the secret mission given to them by their new leader.

She saw Natasha land as she get out the jet and assess the scene. Natasha look inside the destroyed Kree ship before she join Carol outside who is examining the dead Kree's body.

" Found anything?" Natasha ask as Carol look through the controller of the Kree in his arm as she gather some information.

" I copy all the information I need. I don't know if it is connected to their secret mission or not. How about inside the ship?"

" Same thing. Just one thing, its not the first time this guy travel in C-38. I think he's been visiting C-38 a lot of times" Natasha said as she go through the travel history of the Kree ship. Carol was going to say something when she felt someone approaching their location.

" We must get out of this place. Someone's coming" Carol said as Natasha nod and they shrink the ship and Natasha pocket the ship. Carol fly them away from the scene before the person reach the scene in a form of red caped superhero.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Timeskip**

**D.E.O Headquarters **

" Alex. What did you find?" Kara ask meeting her sister who came out of the room.

" We don't know what type of alien is that but that thing killed himself by shooting himself with the energy gun. Perhaps, do you know any kind of alien with blue blood?" Alex ask Kara as they went to the meeting room to meet Jonn and Winn who are inspecting the ship.

" There are many aliens in the galaxy with a blue blood. What do you think happen?"

" I don't know Supergirl. All I know is someone chasing this guy and he decide to shoot himself before his enemy get to him" Alex inform her as they reach the room.

" You find anything?" Alex ask Winn.

" Aside finding out that this ship is so advance that it can travel through space... This ship is amazing." Winn said excitedly amazed by what a ship can do.

" Aside this advance ship. No information about this guy. But the look of the ship's destruction. Its attacker has strong weapon to be able to take down the ship with one hit." Jonn examined.

" So he was being chased?"

" Most likely but we don't know for sure if his enemy is our enemy or our potential ally." Alex nod in agreement.

" Does it have any symbol you can find on the ship? It's one of the thing we need to identify where he came from" Kara ask

" No symbol at all. We actually have no clue at all aside from the body we recovered from the scene." Winn answered.

" Winn. Check all the satellite. Look for any kind of suspicious radar or pictures if the satellite capture anything on our alien here. We must know if were facing an ally or an enemy."

" Sure Alex"

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Unknown Place**

" No information regarding their purpose on Earth... But I dig deeper to his records and they've been here since 2004." Carol eyes narrowed as she look at the screen.

" 2004. The year I end the Intelligence reign against Kree Empire. And the fall of the Kree" 

" And the year they arrive on Earth and pretending to be its citizen." Natasha added. "What is their goal? Why would they infiltrate the Earth? If they invaded the Earth, they should do it a long time ago"

" Kree are known for their manipulation. After the fall of the Kree, I will not be surprised that they are doing things with cautious. Whoever their leader is. They really think it through."

" You are right. Maybe we should jave a look about this Earth so we can have an idea or clue of the reason why the Kree's leader are being careful."

" Right. So where to first?"

" We go to the bar"

" Ah. What? You know we can't get drunk with normal alcohol, right? And how can we get information from the bar?"

" I don't care if its human alcohol. I need a drink after being this new Earth. I have needs" Natasha smirk.

" Ugh. Human alcohol. Disadvantage of being half-alien. Maybe they have alien bar here" Carol grumble.

" Don't pout. Who knows. " Natasha shrug as she continue to work.

" Gosh. I hope so"

They've been on C-38 a week now, the first thing they do is creating their identity in this Earth. And in this version, they learn that Carol Danvers died at the same year with failed flight engine test. Carol didn't dig deeper, being disappointed from the past universe she's been through. She's more focus of the Kree's goal on C-38.

They place their home in the middle of the forest. Finding a house is not that difficult. They bring all their cars, jets, technology and house in their mini-carrier with the help of Pym, Janet, Hope and Tony who give it as a gift for travelling whenever they land to different universe. It is useful especially whenever they are gathering information in different universe.

" LEXI still gathering the information in this universe so it might take a while" Carol said.

Lexi is an AI that Tony created to assist Carol and Natasha in their universe hopping. Carol named it Lexi to honor her little sister's name. It does help that both women know some about high technology thanks to Tony Stark and it is easy for them to gather information wherever universe they land into.

" Lexi. How many percent to complete all data gathering?"

"**25% left to gather all information ****Mrs****. Romanov" **the AI answer.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**" Data Gathering Complete." **Lexi report.

" Give us the basic informtion" Natasha command trough the AI. It is the summary of the universe through its history, news and media.

**" Planet Earth or also known C-38. Planet Earth same as C-53 but with different races living. Living life: Humans, meta-humans and Aliens." **The AI started and shown different kind of pictures.

" Now it makes sense." Natasha mutter scanning through the reports in the screen.

" What makes sense?" Carol ask eyeing the pictures appeared on the screen.

" From what I learn from you. Kree infiltrated planets and make it their own and destroy the whole planet if they refuse to submit"

" That's the old Kree style. But why the Kree still didn't attack is what bother me. They've been here since 2004"

" Because this Earth has their own superhero. We are protecting C-53 along with the Avengers so the C-53 stop being Kree priority."

" This Earth has superhero? Who?"

" According to Lexi. Different city has vigilante and heroes. Metropolis has Superman and National City has Supergirl."

" What's with the city naming their heroes with Super. If Goose become hero. He would be Supercat. Aren't you Goose?" Carol cooed who is now holding Goose. Natasha raise her brow at the suddenly appearance of Goose.

" I don't know if a human-alien eater will be considered hero." Natasha comment with amusement. Carol cover Goose's ears as she stare wide eyes at Natasha.

" Goose is a hero. And he is just eating bad human and bad aliens..... And some shiny... and glowing things... I mean he swallow the tesseract before " Carol finished as she scratch Goose head.

" Right. As long as he don't eat me then he's okay. You need to change, we still need to go to the bar. " Natasha start to undress herself and looking for a dress she will be wearing to the bar when she heard a grumble and turn around to see Carol smiling sheepishly at her.

" Maybe we can eat first before we drink?" Natasha look at Carol blankly who is smiling sheepishly while patting Goose head. Natasha shake her head with amusement as she smile at Carol.

" You and your bottomless pit of stomach."


	5. New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> Sorry for slow updates. Trying my best to update each chapters.
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes. Go easy on me guys since I don't have any Beta and I'm not really good at English.
> 
> Have fun!

_ **Flashback 2014 ** _   
_ **C-53** _

_They killed _ _Thanos_ _. But he already destroyed the infinity stones so there's no other way of getting the others back._

_They fail._

_They lost the war and it cost half of the population on Earth._

_Carol is inside the headquarters looking through the large window, watching as the rest of the Avengers went away with defeat on their faces._

_This is not her Earth but she swore to protect it. And she failed. If she only arrive early. If she stopped _ _Thanos_ _ before he snap his finger, none of it will happen if she just arrive early and help them with the war._

_" What do you plan to do next?" Carol heard a voice behind her. She saw Natasha standing beside her and fixated her gaze on the horizon. _

_" I don't know. Maybe go back to space and see what happen to the rest of the other planet." Carol answer. There's a comfortable silence between the two before Natasha spoke again._

_" When we found Fury's pager next to his car. We know that whoever Fury paged is very important and can help us in this war."_

_" I didn't really help at all. When Fury paged me, I fear for the worse since I _ _receive_ _ no content in his message. And my fear gotten worse when I arrive on this Earth and found almost a quiet Earth where there's no much people to see. If anything, I arrive too late and failed to save the Earth." Carol said in devastated tone._

_" You may be too late to save this Earth but it doesn't means its already ended. You saved Tony from space. I know you're used living in space but at _ _least_ _ stay on Earth for a while. To help Earth on its loss. You can stay here in headquarter with me" Natasha offer. _

_Carol look at Natasha. She's been right. It is at least she can do. Maybe Fury paged her for different reason. To help this Earth through loss. She can't comfort everyone but she at least can help some of them. She is not sure how it will end but she is willing to try _ _before_ _ she go back to space and see what's happening to other planets._

_" Does that mean your gonna introduce me on modern-earth lifestyle?"_

_" Right... I forgot that you're almost an old hag like Steve." Natasha laugh at Carol's indignant reply of being not old._

_And they know its a start of wonderful relationship between the two woman._

________________________________________ _________________________________________ _______________

**Present**

" Damn. This bar is amazing" Carol whistle as she look around the bar where she and Natasha are sitting in a booth beside each other. Unlike the bar Carol's been, this bar is still quiet and people are starting to come.

There's also a pool at the other side where some of the customer are drinking and playing pool at the same time.

After eating in a restaurant, leaving all the staff in slack jawed face after watching Carol devour the food on their table which can feed 5 people. They're lucky that C-38 has the same currency as C-53.

" And also serve nice drink. Lucky we can't get drunk." Carol snort hearing it again many times.

" What's the use of alcohol if we can't get drunk."

" And do something stupid? No thanks. I love the taste of alcohol and not being able to get drunk is just a bonus."

".... You have a point" Carol sigh in defeat. Natasha is always right. She learn it in a hard way and she don't want to repeat it again. She love her sleep, thank you very much.

" I always have a point in everything I say. Let's just enjoy our night."

The night passed. Natasha and Carol are dancing together and play in the pool and savoring another drinks. They were back on their seat when one of the customer ask the bartender to raise the volume of the television to watch the news. And Carol attention quickly on the tv after hearing the reporter said on tv.

**L** **ast Good Luthor**

" Luthor?" Natasha heard Carol whisper as the news continue.

**Lillian Luthor is charge for ** **attempted** ** mass murder and Cadmus-related crime and have her medical license revoke while ** **her** ** trial still impending.**

**Lillian was captured by Supergirl after her own daughter Lena Luthor alert the police for her mother's crime. **

**Is Lena Luthor turning against her family or is it just one of her scheme? Is Lena Luthor really the last good Luthor or is it just for public image?**

Carol look shock at what she saw and hear on tv. Natasha can see gears running inside Carol's mind as she process the news.

" You knew them?" Natasha ask studying Carol reaction.

" I-I'm familiar with the last name Luthor but I don't know if it is the same Luthor I know. Though Lena's face seems familiar" Carol took a drink in her scotch as she look at the news of Supergirl saving the day. Natasha want to ask more question but knowing Carol's look when she's remembering something, she know that she won't get a proper answer from her.

" The news report about Cadmus crime. I read about a file about Cadmus that its an anti-alien organization and they want to achieve removing every alien from this planet." Natasha informed Carol who nod and look at the tv where the news change to L-Corp company and Lena Luthor testament against her mother.

Natasha notice Carol,s expression seeing Lena Luthor,s picture on the screen like she's remembering someone special in life like she remember her parents and her sister.

" So Cadmus is our prime suspect. What is our next plan? Team up with Supergirl?" Carol ask Natasha who shake her head.

" Supergirl is a great ally if she is not working with the government. I don't really trust government so Supergirl is a big No." Carol pout as she drink another glass of her scotch.

" Damn. I really want to know what Supergirl can do. There goes my spar with Supergirl" Carol grumble. "So... Do you have any plan in mind?"

" Not really but we surely do need an ally. And we need someone like with Stark's mind" Carol look at Natasha in confusion.

" Does that mean Stark has an alternate version here in C-38?" Natasha groaned. Sometimes Carol can really be oblivious.

" If this Earth has a Stark then we already see Iron Man flying. What I meant is we need someone with a mind like stark as an ally. And I just know someone we need." Natasha answer gazing at the tv along with Carol to see a picture of Lena Luthor in the screen. Carol eyes widen as smirk appear in her face as she realize what Natasha meant.

" So when do we visit her?"  
______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

Lillian is at her cell recalling her and Lena conversation where she admitted to Lena who is her real father which is her late husband Lionel Luthor.

Well. Some of her percentage. She told some small lie to Lena since remembering her other parents make her disappoint at herself for not protecting them. 

Supergirl may thought that she win by turning her daughter against their family but she still has many plans.

Then she recall Lena's question for her earlier.

_" You underestimate me mother. I know you always came just to cause havoc in my life. I'm not even surprised that your doing this. What has aliens done to you? They didn't do anything wrong. You and Lex with your greediness of power. You two cannot accept that someone out there is more powerful than you."_

If Lena only knew why she and Lex are doing this. This is not for Lionel. She doing it for someone that she admire the most and someone important to her.

She still remember the last time they talk to each other

_ **Flashback** _

_Lillian went out from her lab to take some fresh air. After all day of work and taking care of _ _Lex_ _, she is exhausted. She went outside to see a blonde woman wearing a jacket leaning against her car._

_" Are you ready to fly today?" Lillian ask facing the horizon where the woman is looking._

_" Yeah. I mean Doctor Lawson designed a light speed engine that can travel through space. I'm willing to fly this plane." _

_" Outer space huh?" Lillian wonder as she look at the sky. " Then you must tell me your adventure. Tell me how their civilization work or is it the same with Earth. Do you think their technology is more advance compare to our _ _Earth_ _?" Lillian ramble making the woman laugh._

_" Your such a nerd. " the blonde woman tease. Lillian roll her eyes but smile fondly at her._

_" Good luck out there" Lillian wish for her._

_" Thanks. I'_ _ll_ _ see you when I come back from space?"_

_" I will see you soon. And in return, tell me your adventure in space. Especially_ _Lex_, _he misses his bestfriend's story_."

** _Timeskip_ **

_Lillian froze in her state as she heard a large explosion in the area. The last time she heard is her responding that she's okay. That someone is firing at them._

_Lillian went to the scene where all plants in the area died and only left in the scene is a destroyed engine and the body of Doctor Lawson. Lillian examine the body and saw a blood._

_" Blue blood?" Lillian murmur as she touch the blood. She look around to see any sign of her but she found none. She saw a kind of gun at the scene as she went to look at it and found the gun that clearly not from earth. Beside the gun is Carol's half dog tag where she can onoy read the 'Dan' "_

_" Where are you?" Lillian mumble as she examine the scene and is heartbroken that there is no sign of her friend._

_ **Flashback End** _

Lillian wipe the tears that threaten to fall as she try to control her emotion. She will not cry, she swear to avenge her. 

And she will bring justice to her death. She grin at the sudden explosion. Time to move for the next plan.

_' I will avenge you Carol'_

______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

Lena is in shock. She is Lionel's biological daughter. She is a real Luthor. One of the thing that separate her from the Luthor is now gone.

She went back to her office to drink some alcohol and swallow the truth she discover from Lillian.

Lena went to her office only to be shock. Is this some assassin that her mother sent to her? Because this one is so confident that she will be successful in killing her.

Sitting in her chair comfortably is a woman with red hair and smirking at her.

Composing herself, she walk further inside her office until she is near her office table.

" Who are you?" Lena manage to ask. "Is my mother sent you here to kill me or is it my brother?" The woman just raise her brow at her and is looking amused.

" Neither. We are here to talk to you" 


	6. Lena Luthor

_" Neither. We are here to talk to you" _

" We?" Lena heart almost skyrocketed at the mention of we, which means she is not alone.

" Hi" Lena heard a voice behind making her turn around to see blonde woman wearing leather jacket, sitting in her sofa while reading a magazine. The woman look at her a minute before giving her a salute then went back to read the magazine again.

" How did you two get in here?" Lena demand, turning around to face the red hair woman.

" We came through the balcony" the red hair woman said nonchalantly making Lena eyes widen.

" Which is great by the way since I never seen an office with a balcony. Must be visited by a lot of flying alien" the blonde one interjected.

" You two are an alien?" Lena look curiously at the two since the only alien she knew how to fly is supergirl and her cousin.

" Not really. Still human though just 50/50" the blonde woman answer as she turn the page of the magazine.

" She can fly but I can't so there's the difference" the red hair one pointed out.

" But she still the badass one" the blonde woman added.

" I don't know who you are and what you two are doing here but leave before I call the police"

" Police really can't help. But let's see.." the red hair woman said as she scan the upgraded universal device and the read the information she gather from Lexi.

" Lena Luthor. Age 25, so young to be a CEO of a company which is impressive. Adopted at age of 4 by the Luthors, you study at MIT, trying to cure cancer using nanobots. Have an IQ of a genius and most of all, able to inert device that save all the aliens in National City." the red hair finish leaving Lena to froze at her place as she listen to the stranger and starting to feel terrified because they are not normal assassins that she encounter.

" H-How?... Just who are you ?"

" That woman over there is Carol and I'm Natasha. It is nice to finally meet you Lena Luthor" Natasha introduced as Carol put the magazine down and went at Natasha side.

" And we need your help to prevent the alien invasion that is threatening Earth"

* * *

* * *

* * *

** _(Before meeting Lena Luthor)_ **

** _Flashback_ **

_Carol is at the nurse office waiting for _D_r__. Luthor to come. She's been injured from the training and sent to clinic. _

_" Isn't it my regular patient Carol Danvers" Carol turn to the source of the voice, finding Lilian walking inside carrying a folder._

_" _ _Ha_ _._ _Ha_ _. funny doc. Its just bad day in camp" Carol answer_

_" Right. Bad day... That sent you here in clinic again." Lillian went to get her medical kit and start treating Carol's wound making her grimace as Lillian disinfect the wound._

_" Its not that bad. I mean, _ _its _ _just bruises." Carol shrug._

_" Not bad? You'_ _ve_ _ been here in my clinic 3rd _ _time_ _ this week. Its no wonder why Lana keep scolding you for being reckless" Carol wince at the _ _reminder_ _ as she shrug._

_" If no one will tell then she will not know" Carol answer_

_" Right. Like she will never know. Knowing Lana, she know everything." _

_" Just don't tell her. Please... How is your and Doctor Lawson research? " Carol ask knowing Doctor Lawson ask for Lillian advice._

_" It is only Doctor Lawson _ _research_ _. She's _ _just_ _ asking me for advice. She's actually looking for you earlier. You want to come?" _

_" You still asking me that?" Carol mock gasp as she is almost bouncing at the bed. " Of course I want to come, can you imagine if she become _ _successful_ _ of _ _completing_ _ the light speed engine? _ _The_ _ wonders of travelling space." Carol ramble in excited grin making Lillian smile and look at Carol in amusement._

_" I know it will get you excited. Let me finish treating you first before we go to Doctor Lawson"_

**End of Flashback**

" I met Lillian when I started Airforce. She is a scientist and volunteer in the airforce, she is also helping doctor Lawson to complete the light speed engine." Carol explained to Natasha as they went home after drinking from the bar. As soon as Natasha ask if she know any Luthor, Carol became hesitant but answer anyway since they promise from each other not to hide any secret and not to lie against each other.

" Why you didn't tell me this before? We've been together for many years. And we always tell each others past. " Natasha said in whisper.

" Because. Its been painful for me to be disappointed. And I don't know when to tell. We've never been in a universe where there's a Luthor so hearing the last name Luthor here in C-38. I don't know if this universe is mine or not. I'm afraid to be wrong again. I don't want to be disappointed again and I don't want to know if this is my universe because I don't know what to do if my best friend is a xenophobic. All I know is that Lillian is not like that." Carol can't help but cry. She is so close to Lillian that she know Lillian is not like that. She is not a xenophobic.

Natasha knew Carol didn't cry that easily and when she cry for someone, that person is very important to her. Natasha hug Carol and rub her back as she let her cry and kiss her forehead to calm her down.

After feeling Carol calm down. They sit down hugging each other as Carol compose herself.

" Its been many years since it happen. We have more priority than finding if this is my universe or not."

" Carol. Finding your home is important. I know how much you miss your parents and your sister. And I know deep inside that you miss _them_. "

" You are my home Nat. I know with you by my side. I will be okay." Natasha smile at Carol and she caress her face.

" We will stop the Kree and we will find the right Earth this time. I promise that I will be always by your side and we will never stop until we find the right Earth." Carol is grateful to have Natasha in her life.

" Thank you."

" Now. Let's visit the last good Luthor"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Present**

**L-Corp**

Lena didn't know if this is one of her mother's tactic for her to be an anti-alien. But its impossible for them to be an anti-alien since they are alien themselves, well half alien according to the blonde hair woman named Carol. But she didn't know if what they're saying is true. She look at the two stranger and they look dangerous especially the red hair woman named Natasha.

" Alien invasion? Are you kidding me? I don't know what your trying to say but I'm not the one your looking for when it comes to alien." Lena said as she cross her arm. " You should go to supergirl, I know that you knew her"

" Supergirl maybe the national hero but we don't work well with someone who has connection with government." Natasha answer which Carol nod in agreement.

" Why me? If you two didn't know. My last name is hated by the people. Why ask a Luthor who is known for being a xenophobic."

" Because I know you are a good person." Lena look shock at Carol.

" You don't know me"

" Yes, we don't know you but I can see it in your eyes. The eagerness to do something good. And we need someone who has brilliant minds and determination to do what is good for the others." Carol said.

" Your Earth is in a great danger." Natasha added as she stand and take 3D hologram where Lena saw a video of a ships entering a planet's atmosphere and destroying the whole Planet. Lena is shock at the weapons they use to destroy a planet.

If they are to attack Earth then they have no protection other than the Supers and she doubt that their Earth has defense against them. And Lena suddenly felt fear.

" W-Who are they?"

" These is one of the event where the Kree destroy one of the planet since they refuse to submit." Natasha answer her.

" I manage to stop the war that they started. I find a new home to those planet they destroyed. A few weeks ago, we receive a signal coming from this Earth."

" A distress call from skrull. They stated that an organization named Cadmus are abducting aliens. And we have a theory that this Cadmus are teaming up with Kree."

" Its impossible. Cadmus are anti-alien, they will refuse to work with Kree." Lena answer. She know her mother that she will never work with an alien.

" Unless they don't know that they're working with Kree. Kree has the same physical anatomy with human that they can blend with human easily. And they are known for their manipulation " Carol answer.

" Carol destroy the Intelligence that rule the Kree before but we encounter a Kree while entering this Earth's atmosphere. And we learn that they're planning something. They're being cautious and we need to stop them before they start their plan" Natasha added.

" And we need someone who can help us. What do you say Miss Luthor? Are you gonna help us to save Earth-38?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Just call me Lena. What can I do to help you?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I will try to update more.
> 
> Till next chapter


	7. Kara Meets Natasha and Goose

"I'll leave Goose with you. I will be back shortly." Carol said changing her suit flying away from the L-Corp leaving Goose with Natasha and Lena

It happen so fast. Last night, the two ambushed Lena in her office, asking for her help. Lena agree and the next thing Lena knew.

Her office is being visited by the two half alien who according to them are now her employee with Natasha being her new secretary aside from Jess, Carol as her personal security and Goose who is now her new pet or protector sort of (according to Carol).

" Why do I need to change my security team defense? My team are consist of people who know what they are doing" Lena grumble. Just this morning, Natasha point out her weak defense security especially when it comes to her files.

" Not when you have spies in your own company. Why do you think your enemies can track you so easily? And why they can steal something from you? And why they know the location of all your projects?" Natasha ask raising her brow. Lena sigh in defeat.

" I know that. But some of them are old Luthor corp employee. What do you want me to do? Fire all of them?"

" That's actually not a bad idea."

" Natasha!" Lena gasp in horror.

" Believe me when I say that you need people who cannot be sway to the other side. Coming from the former assassin like me, I know how bad guys move. And you are their number 1 target."

" I will decide that soon, I can't just fire all of them. Where is Carol going anyway? Who's friend your referring? As far as I know, there no one in business that manage to create a fully function A.I." After Carol and Natasha access Lena's security by making Lexi hack the L-Corp's security defense and so far, it is one of the easiest to be hack.

Lena is so gobsmacked that she only hear Carol saying she need to talk to Tony to make them another A.I. for Lena's security.

Much to Natasha displeasure of Carol leaving, she don't want Carol to leave but they need A.I for Lena's security defense. Lena can make her own A.I but there will be a chance that it can be stolen from her before she can even finish.

" His name is Tony Stark, he is our friend that own Stark Industry and known for creating weapons and the famous Iron-man suit" Natasha answer.

" Stark Industry? Never heard of that company before. And what Iron-Man suit?"

" I'm not really that surprise. Because Stark live in another universe. According to Carol, it is called Earth-53" Natasha answer making Lena jaw drop

" Multiverse is real?" Lena gasp in shock as she stop petting Goose who is comfortable sitting on her lap. It is very clear that Lena is now Goose favorite human.

" Oh right. We forgot to tell you. I'm from Earth-53. I'm from the Earth where mutants, meta-humans and other species live" Natasha answer.

" And Carol? From what Earth is she?"  
Natasha feel saddened since she's the one who is looking for Carol's Earth. She know that Carol gave up any hope she have in finding her Earth. So Natasha make it her mission to find Carol's home.

" Carol never knew from what Earth she came from. We are once a human. Carol is once a human, working in Airforce but she was abducted by the Aliens who attack her and got her memories erased. It took her 7 years to remember about her past but she still can't tell from what Earth she came from." Natasha told Lena what Carol told her.

" Do you think Carol live in this Earth?" Lena ask

" I hope so. But for now, we are more focus of stopping the Kree taking over the Earth."

" You are right. May I ask one more question?"

" Sure"

" What is Carol last name before she become Romanov?" Natasha raise her brow at her wanting to help Carol find her home. Maybe there's a record regarding Carol.

" And why do you think its my last name that Carol taken instead of hers?"

" Romanov sounds Russian and Carol doesn't look like a Russian. "

" Were not wrong taking you in our team"

" Team? I didn't know you have a team."

" Not yet but knowing Carol, we will soon" Natasha smirk knowing her wife, they will soon recruit those who will be part of their team.

" That's true. So about my question?"

" Right. Carol is a former Danvers. Well we are known for Danvers-Romanov"

" Danvers? I know someone whose last name is Danvers. Her name is Kara Danvers and she is a Catco's reporter"

" Oh we know there's a lot Danvers in this Earth. But Carol doesn't have a sister named Kara. Her sister name is Alex. "

" Kara has a sister named Alex. I don't know Alex background but she save my life once. Alex is a FBI agent." Lena said.

" Hhmm. Maybe they are connected though I have to meet her first and confirm that she is Carol's sister before I gave her a hope."

" I think that's a good idea" Lena said before her door open showing Kara Danvers in the flesh.

" Speaking of her." Lena whisper to Natasha who raise her brow and observe silently as Kara stroll into Lena's office. "Kara what are you doing here?"

" Lena. Hey.. I heard about the news" Kara said not noticing Natasha who silently move to the sofa observing the duo.

" Right. About my mother's escape. You know I once at the jail last night. Your the one who told me to go" Lena said not removing Goose from her lap

" I know. It's just people are losing it because of your mother escape. And I want you to know so you can be prepared."

" okay so... tell me... What are people saying?" Lena ask slightly broken. Goose who sense Lena's change of emotion flicker his eyes to Kara.

" That you also visited Meetallo" Kara answer in defeat as she saw Lena's heartbroken face.

" So you think that is something I will do" Lena said in broken voice as she place Goose on the table as she stand and went to Kara. " Your starting to act like a reporter and not a friend right now"

" ah. I didn't mean to" Kara said not liking Lena's broken voice. She felt guilt for making Lena think like that but before she can continue. Lena's office door opened and Maggie along with the cops entered.

" Maggie. What are you doing here? Did you find Lillian?" Kara ask in confusion.

" No. We're actually here for official business. So Kara if you can likely to wait outside while I talk to Miss Luthor" Maggie told Kara as she face Lena.

" No. I want to stay. Its okay" Kara put her bag down and stare at Maggie who nod and face Lena again.

" The police sent us a footage that we want to ask you about." Maggie said showing Lena the footage and a video of her stealing kryptonite.

" That's not me okay. I d-don't know w-where you got that. B-but that's not me okay" Lena said in desperate while looking at Kara, pleading to believe her.

Maggie went to Lena's back telling her Miranda's right while Kara glare at Maggie. While Goose hiss at Maggie and a tentacle can almost see out on his mouth.

" Maggie hold on. Let her explain." Kara told her.

" Stay out of it Kara" Maggie snap as she cuff Lena

" I think you should listen to the reporter detective" they heard a voice behind Kara making them jump and turn to the source seeing a red hair woman with a blonde tips sitting casually in the sofa observing the scene. The two cops point a gun at her while Kara stare wide eyes at the stranger not feeling her presence.

" W-When did you get here?"

" I am here the whole time."

" B-But. H-How?" Kara stammer cursing herself not noticing someone.

" Who are you?" Maggie demand as she felt herself in defensive. The woman presence is so invisible that she didn't notice her the whole time and it makes her dangerous.

" Natasha Romanov at your service." Natasha stand up from where she is sitting and approach Goose and start patting him in the head.

" Down Goose. I can handle it" Natasha order as Goose grumble but Natasha can see the tentacles start to withdraw.

" You can't arrest Miss Luthor with just a video. That is not enough evidence." Natasha eyed Maggie challenging her.

" There's a video of proof the Miss Luthor stole the kryptonite and gave it to Metallo."

" Really? And pray do tell why would Miss Luthor associate herself with Metallo who I know is one of Lillian's men."

" It only means Lena is working with the Cadmus" Maggie answer making Natasha laugh.

" So your telling me that Lena Luthor is working with the Cadmus. At what reason? If she is helping Cadmus. Why did she stop the Medusa virus into killing a lot of aliens? Why did she set her mother to be captured? Is that the work of Cadmus? For all we know, the video is hacked... " Natasha reasoned out as she look at Lena who has a face of relief and gratitude.

" She's right Maggie. It doesn't make sense why Lena will help Metallo if Lena is being targeted by herself. We need to see if the video is hacked. I can call Winn" Kara added in relief. Natasha is right on point.

" There's no need for that. I can check for you. But first, release Lena and we can check the video." Natasha said staring at Maggie with intense look. Minutes of staring before Maggie sigh and release Lena. Natasha smirk and laid her palm out asking for the tablet.

Maggie gave Natasha the tablet reluctantly. Natasha turn to Lena who sigh in relief.

" Thank you" Lena open her laptop and gave it to Natasha who connect the tablet to her laptop. (I'm not good at this video hacking so forgive me for this scene)

Natasha open the server of the video ans check all the details of the video. With her experience in this stuff, she know what normal video is and how to hack the video.

" See this?" Natasha point to the laptop she highlighted and show it them who is observing her work with precision.

" What about that?" Maggie ask her. Lena look at the algorithm and narrow her eyes at the familiarization.

" Wait. The formula is almost the same but it has change. Its is where they can change the images. Its not very noticable that it looks like normal formula." Lena answer

" Correct. This changes the whole images. So I have to change it to the normal algorithm and it will be back to the original video. And here is the real culprit" Natasha explain as she work with the video and as she press enter. The video appear and the image of supposed to be Lena change a figure of cyborg. Their eyes widen at the video.

" Its cyborg" Kara breathe out as she saw the video. It just proof the Lena is innocent. She look at Maggie who has a face of shock looking at the video.

" Looks like you need to be careful. There's a mole in police department if they can hack the police database." Natasha warned Maggie as she disconnect the tablet and gave it back to Maggie who nod.

" Looks like it." Maggie turn to Lena. "I'm sorry Miss Luthor for the inconvenience." Lena stare at Maggie

" I hope it will never happen again. I know your doing your job. But at least give me a moment of doubt and not to assume because of my last name.. I know you can let your team out of my building" Lena said as she cross her arm with Goose hissing at the cops.

" Will do Miss Luthor." Maggie look at Kara and mouthing 'I'm sorry' who just nod at her. Then she look at Natasha.

" Thank you for your help Miss Romanov. " Maggie has a lot of question to Natasha but knows that her stay is not welcome especially by a puppy Danvers and the hissing cat who likely want to eat her and her team.

" Lena is my friend. I will not let someone bully her just because of what her family did." Maggie can only nod knowing Natasha has a point and leave with her team.

They watch as Maggie's team leave and Kara sigh in relief then face Natasha.

" Thank you for saving Lena. I'm Kara Danvers" Kara introduce herself offering her hand and feeling the strength of the shake making her eyes widen in shock.

" Natasha Romanov. As I told the detective. Lena is my friend. Lena told me about you a lot Kara" Natasha smirk seeing Kara blush while Lena look at Natasha wide eyes.

" O-oh really? D-did she? All good I hope" Kara stammered. Not knowing why she feel giddy of the thought Lena talking about her.

" Oh believe me. Its like she's endorsing Kara Danvers, the best reporter in the whole world"

" Natasha" Lena hiss while blush covering her place as she slap Natasha lightly in the arm knowing she will just hurt herself if she slap her hard. Natasha only smirk at her as she pick up Goose and face it to Kara.

" And this Goose the Cat" Natasha introduced. Kara cooed at Goose who lick her finger.

" Nice to meet you Goose" Kara cooed receiving a meow in return as he lick his lips and staring at Kara and start to open his mouth.

" Goose. She's not a food" Natasha reprimanded making Goose close his mouth. Kara and Lena only laugh thinking Natasha is only joking. If only they knew.

" I will leave the two of you to talk. Nice to meet you again Kara"

" You too Miss Romanov"

" Call me Natasha. A friend of Lena is a friend of mine."

" Enjoy the date. Lena" Natasha wink before leaving the office with a blushing Lena and Kara.

" S-She meant friend date" Lena added in hurry while she try to control her blush.

" Y-Yeah... F-Friend date"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Timeskip**

" Why would they frame up Lena? What is their intention?" Carol ask as she appear in the hologram. After Kara and Lena's dinner. Lena went to Natasha and Carol's place to talk to Carol of what happen.

" I know my mother. She still didn't give up that I will join her side. She want to paint me as a villain." Lena conclude.

" That make sense especially now that she escape the prison. Either she want you to be out of her way by sending you in prison or she's planning something more than that" Natasha added.

" What if they frame Lena so they can take her away. Think about it. If Lena is accused of being a member of Cadmus and if someone broke her out of the prison, then the media and police will think that she escape and not abducted. And the authority will look for her as a criminal and not a victim." Carol reasoned out.

" Why not they abducted me instead of framing me up?" Lena ask

" They want you to work with them willingly. They want to show that the people in National City will turn on you. And they are the only one you can trust and the only one you can turn to." Natasha answer.

" And they fail with their plan so they will think of the other way to get me" Lena look at the two.

" And we need to know what they are planning" Natasha added then turn to Carol.

" Carol? When are you planning to come back here?" Natasha ask Carol who smile at her.

" Will be there tomorrow. Tony just putting the finishing stuff and I will be there tomorrow. He also want to meet Lena."

" Me? Why? "

" I told him that your a genius and he want to meet a genius like him. He told me maybe you two can exchange some ideas in the technology."

" I would love to" Lena become excited meeting another genius like her. After all she want to make stuff but she's afraid to use it because she don't want the others to misinterpret her projects which done by a lot. She can barely escape death from her assassin. What can she do to fight some aliens? Especially with the incoming threat.

But with Carol and Natasha from another Earth showing her that being human cannot limit what she can do to protect the Earth. She told herself that she will not stop even without the help of supergirl. After all she already have a help from two half-aliens. She just need to recruit a people that she can trust. Someone who will help protect the Earth. And the first step and making sure her security cannot be hack so all their plan cannot be stop.

And she have to know what her mother plan so that she know what to do to stop her and there's one thing she can only think of doing.

" I have a plan. A stupid plan that will gave us a lead of what my mother is planning"

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Timeskip**

" You just need me because of my DNA" Lena hissed glaring at her mother as Lillian is holding one of the Lex invention.

" With this. Those aliens will be gone in this planet" Lillian said looking at Lena before Supergirl appear from the roof.

" Lena. Kara Danvers sent me" Supergirl said as she glare at Lillian.

" Ah. Supergirl. You just came in time" Lillian said throwing something at Supergirl. She catch in reflex before she hiss in pain as it emit a loud sound making her kneel at the floor .

" Supergirl." Lena try to approach but Metallo stop her from approaching Supergirl.

" I will see you soon my dearest daughter. And Supergirl" Lillian smirk as she leave with Cyborg.

Before Metallo can knock Lena out. A glowing figure suddenly appear behind Metallo and punching him on the face making him fly to the other side.

" Are you alright?" Carol ask wearing her mohawk helmet. Lena stare wide eyes at Carol seeing her in the first time wearing a superhero suit.

" Y-your glowing" Lena mutter in shock

" Yeah. I know. I can take care of that guy while you help Supergirl. I think the sound make her uncomfortable" Carol point at Supergirl who still kneeling from the ground because of the high pitch sound.

" Yeah. I go help her. What do I call you?"

" They call me Captain Marvel." Carol answer as she face Metallo with his glowing kryptonite making Kara weak at the radiation.

" Supergirl." Lena approach Kara as she turn off the device. "We need to get out here before the kryptonite explode" Lena warn her as she support Supergirl.

Supergirl watch in awe as Captain Marvel fight Metallo with ease. She saw her glowing and emitting a beam from her fist. And what shocking is, she can see the Kree symbol from her uniform but with different color. Just who is she?

" Who is she?" Supergirl ask

" She's Captain Marvel and she is a friend. We need to go. Now." Lena said. Supergirl nod and pick up Lena. She fly them out of the building just in time the Kryptonite explode destroying the building.

Supergirl float in the air, carrying Lena as Captain Marvel came out the building unscathed.

" Who are you?" Kara ask her. Captain Marvel just stare at her.

" Captain Marvel. And you must be Supergirl." Captain Marvel introduce herself

" What are you doing here on this Earth?" Kara ask trying to see who is behind the mask but shock seeing that its lined with lead.

" Trying to take a peak inside my body? Sorry Supergirl but I'm already spoken" Captain Marvel said making Supergirl blush at the implication.

" W-Wha..I..I-m not" Supergirl stammer while Lena watch in amuse.

" As much as I'm thankful to be safe. I think I need a land before you two can continue your chat " Lena said in amused tone

" Oh right." Supergirl said remembering that she is carrying Lena.

" Do you want me to carry you back home Miss Luthor?" Captain Marvel ask playfully. Kara growl glaring at Captain Marvel.

" Its okay. I got her. I will bring Miss Luthor back in her apartment." Kara growl at her while Captain Marvel just watch her in amusement.

" Okay. No need to be possessive" Captain Marvel raise her hands in surrender. She said something before flying back home leaving a blushing kryptonian and human in their state.

"Good night you two. Till we meet again. Make sure to use protection"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Does anyone know a SwanQueen Fanfic where Emma went to the past to save Regina and her unborn baby. Its a story where Emma have to take the amulet from Regina's castle. 
> 
> Comment below if you know the title of the story. Thanks!
> 
> Thanks you for all the support in my stories. I will try my best to update. All I assure you that I will complete all my stories.
> 
> To clarify why Tony is the one who is making the A.I for Lena for safety purposes. Since there's a lot of Cadmus spies inside L-Corp. That is why they know where Lena keep all her projects or blueprints. Since Tony is the one making it, they cannot steal it.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. Next Chapter will be BIG changes for Lena especially L-Corp that will shock all the residents of National City.
> 
> What do you think?


	8. Vacation

** _Flashback_ **

_" Lex have a vault around the world and no doubt, he stored all of his invention" Lena discussed along with Carol and Natasha._

_" But why did Lillian need you to access Lex's vault?" Carol ask_

_" She need my blood to access Lex vault . Only a Luthor can open the vault" Lena answer_

_" But you are adopted. Right?" Carol ask _

_" That means your father had an affair with your mother. Is that right?" Natasha added._

_" .... Yes" Lena answer hesitantly._

_" Do you remember your mother's name?" Carol ask hesitantly. Lena is looking at Carol in confusion but answer her anyway._

_" ... I really can't remember her name. But I have memories of her. And the things she gave me" Lena answered. The only memories she has with her mother are her journals, teddy bear and necklace with _ _infinity ring._

_Lena didn't know what make her do it, but took the necklace from her neck and show it to Carol._

_" My mother gave it to me. It's the most important thing she has in her life." Lena explained to Carol. _

_Carol look at the infinity ring. She traced the engravings inside the ring where she remembered a certain memory which make her heart ache. _

_' mo __ghrá_ _fíor__' _

_" My true love" Carol said shocking Lena while Natasha is looking at Carol._

_" I take it you know Irish? " _

_" I learn some words from someone." Carol said with nostalgia in her voice. She return the ring back reluctantly. _

_Natasha look at Carol. The way she looks at the ring. Natasha knows that Carol remembered something from her past. _

_' Is it possible that Carol is from this Earth?' _

_" Carol. How did you arrive at this Earth that fast? I thought you're going to arrive tomorrow." _

_" Now that you mention it. Since C-38 and _ _C-53_ _ are so far away. Tony create a portal that can travel between dimension" Carol show to them her arm, showing the device that Tony created_ _._

_" And of course. Tony also created another two devices for both of you" Carol said giving each one for Lena and Natasha._

_" I also have mine?" Lena asks in shock as she receives one from Carol._

_" Of course. Your one of us now" Carol answered._

_" Here. Let me update your device so it will be sync in all of your device here in L Corp" Natasha said updating Lena's device._

_" You can put it in your arm and it will just look like a bracelet" Natasha said after updating the device and giving it to Lena._

_" Thank you" Lena is touch at being included and being trusted by this device. And she will use it for good. _

_ **Time ski** _ _p_

_" I.... I can't believe it. H- half of them are working for Cadmus. Even half of the board members." Lena muttered in disbelief._

_Now that she think of it. She always wonders how the assassins always manage to get pass from her securities. That no matter how many securities she hired, they are almost close in killing her._

_How can she change Luthor for good if half of her company are working for Cadmus. _

_" _ _W-What_ _ should I do?" Lena ask, not sure what to do._

_" Fire them" Carol suggest._

_" I can't just fire them. Some are old employees of L Corp"_

_" But half of them are members of Cadmus" Carol point out_

_" This will be a very hard decision for you Lena. If you choose to fire half of your employees and remove half of the board members. You will make a very huge adjustment since it will affect L Corp greatly. People and medias are going to judge you. Are you ready for that?" Natasha ask_

_" I don't know. They're already judging me because of my family." Lena said sadly. "What if firing them will make it worse?"_

_" Your life is more important. No matter how hard you work hard to change Luthor's name, it will be hard if someone is always bringing you down." Carol said being more protective of Lena. She subdued all assassin that trying to kill Lena, and she made sure that they won't attempt anymore. They are still alive but they can't hurt Lena anymore._

_" Do I have to decide now?" Lena ask_

_" Not really. Take your time to think of all the actions you need take." Natasha said_

_" How about a vacation?" Carol suggested_

_" A vacation?" Lena and Natasha ask_

_" Yeah. I mean. This will be a hard decision for you and you need to clear your mind." Carol answer_

_" And where will we go?" Lena ask._

_" Let's take a vacation to the _ _C-53_ _!" _

**_________________________________________**  
**_________________________________________**  
_**______________________________________**__

**Present**   
**C-53**

_Tank_

_Clank _

" Are you okay?" Natasha mused as she help Lena stand from the ground.

" Yeah. I'm just sore." Lena grimace feeling the pain from their training.

" You still have time to rest before Barton come and train you." Natasha said making Lena grumble

She's been in C-53 for 3 months. And since then, she's been training along with the members of Avengers.

When Lena first arrive at C-53. The amazement shown on her face as Carol and Natasha show to her the advance technologies of C-53. She learn that C-53 and C-38 have different timeline. 3 months in C-53 equivalent of 1 week in C-38.

Natasha and Carol introduce her to the former and current members of the Avengers.

She met Tony Stark, who is the Avengers' advisor. She also meet his family, his wife Pepper and their daughter Morgan. She also become Tony's apprentice. According to him, he rarely meet someone whose mind matches his own while Natasha teases Tony that Lena is more smarter than him. Learning alongside Tony gave her some courage to do some technology that she's been hesitated to make while in C-38.

** _Flashback_ **

_Lena is creating a boot device that allowed her to move faster. Being in C-53 allowed her to create any kind of technology that comes in her mind without judgment that she will use it against aliens. _

_" Is that a boots? Are you creating a boots? I thought your interested in making technology not some fashion" Tony commented looking at Lena's work_

_" This is not just some boots. This is Accel, a device that can accelerate a person from one place to another and it can also jump high even without superpowers" Lena explained_

_" Ah. This is a nice concept especially when your chasing someone. Is this the only design?" Tony ask_

_" No. This is made from _ _nanobots_ _. I can change this to different style and type of foot wear."_

_" Smart choice. There's no need to change a foot wear just to use the device. You have a great potential. Why not develop it in your Earth? With all the device you all think to create. It can be use to _ _a lot of things."_

_" The _ _Luthor's_ _ reputation are not great in my Earth. With what my brother did. The people see that Luthor's name are xenophobic. I want to change Luthor for good. And I think creating technology or weapon that can harm aliens will not help to change the Luthor's name" Lena explained_

_" _ _Ahh_ _. So your holding back because of their fears. Your family mistake is not yours. You don't need to change Luthor's name for good. You create one by yourself. You create a New Luthor that the people will know that run by you and not by the shadows of your family. You don't need to hold yourself back so you can please them, you just need to do what you think is right. And besides, Carol and Natasha are always at your side to guide you whenever you make a wrong decision. They already consider you their daughter" Tony said making Lena blush hearing the last part. _

** _End of Flashback_ **

Since then, she's been creating a device that she can use to defend herself against her enemy.

Lena also met Wanda a.k.a Scarlet Witch since she can do magic which she got from the reality stone. And when she ask them what is reality stone. They explained to her the six types of stone and each stones are very powerful and collecting them can destroy the world. They told her what happen on C-53 when Thanos collected all the Stones that leave Lena in shock. They also told her what it takes to bring all the life back on Earth.

** _Flashback_ **

_" And when Tony manage to retrieved the stones from Thanos, I took it away from him and snap my finger destroying Thanos and his minions." Carol explained _

_" I really thought I will be the one snapping my finger that time." Tony comment_

_" If you did, then you will not be here by now. A human snapping a stone can kill the holder." Natasha said_

_" I'm confuse. Then how is Carol alive?How are you alive? Is it because your half alien?" Lena ask Natasha who smile sadly at her_ _._

_" I can't really die. Well.. I can die but I will just heal after a minute or depends on the damage I gain. After I snap my fingers, I was sent to the Soul Stone world where I met Natasha and my family. I kinda absorb the power coming from the stones." Carol explained_

_" Does that mean you have a power upgrade? " Lena ask_

_" Something like that though I don't know how to use them and I don't want to use them." _

_" Why?" _

_" I don't want to become insane with many powers. Its kinda mess up my mind" Carol shrug. Lena accepting the answer. "And how about Natasha?" _

_" After the defeat of Thanos army. I went with Steve to bring back the stone from its correct timeline. As I went to _ _Vormir_ _, I took Natasha's body and transfer some of my blood and the soul stone powers that I absorbed to revive her making Natasha a hybrid with the power of soul stone." Carol explained._

_" _ _Kree's_ _ blood can revive someone that is dead for a short period but it will make them a hybrid." _

** _End of Flashback_ **

She and Wanda become close friend since both of them are same age. Wanda is the one helping her when she need someone to test her device.   
Then, she also met Natasha's best friend, Clint Barton.

Clint Barton is Avengers' former members and archer. Clint train her in archery. According to him, she have a sharp eyes that she can shoot accurately so it become his job to train her.

Natasha also start to train her in hand to hand combat and weapons. She's not good like her but she's been improving. They both bond to a lot of things especially when Natasha is training her.

As for Carol, since she met her, she's been having this feeling that she can trust her. Carol is always been protective and supportive to her. She remind her of her biological mother. She and Carol bond over the movies and flying a jets and ships.

**_________________________________________**  
**_________________________________________**  
_**______________________________________**__

**Present**

Knock

Knock

" Are you two done training?" Carol ask appearing in the training room

" Yup. Your just in time" Natasha answer kissing Carol's lips

" Good. Cause the food is already cooked." Carol turn to Lena and throw her a face towel. "And you need energy since Clint will be training you next." Lena groanef at the reminder and went to the dining room followed by amused Carol and Natasha.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**C-38**

" Supergirl. Are you alright?" Alex ask, worried about Kara. Its been a week after saving Lena and sending Mxyzptlk back to 5th dimension. She found out recently that Lena is on vacation, and it's stressing Kara out. She tried to find Lena but no one ever saw her, she even can't hear her heart beat.

_'What if something happen to her? What if she's in danger.'_ Kara thought pacing around. Even her assistant don't know where Lena is located. She can't even tell Alex about it since she will assume worst.

" I'm alright. I have something important to discuss with you" Kara lead Alex and J'onn inside the office.

" What is it Supergirl?" Alex ask

" Remember the alien that we found?" Seeing Alex and J'onn nod " I think I know what alien they are."

" Really? How did you find out?" Alex ask

" I met one of them with their symbol but it has different color. And judging by the color of their blood, its the only race that fit in the description. I remember them from my aunt's stories. They are race of Kree. And I think J'onn know more about them" Kara said while J'onn froze in his place.

" You know their race?" Alex ask

" Yes. The Kree race are scientifically and military advance. They are obsess with power. They are also known for annihilating a planet for going against them" J'onn explained

" What? Are you serious?" Alex ask incredulously

" Yes. And if they are in this Earth then it's bad news. There is a possiblity that Earth is their next target" J'onn explained

" And you met one of them? When?" Alex ask Kara who look nervous

" When I save Lena from Corben. Someone came and save her. She has the symbol of Kree but what confuse me is the color. From what I recall, Kree are wearing dark green color while the other one has different color. " Kara explained

" She save Lena? Do you think Lena is working with them?" Alex ask

" No! Lena is not working with them." Kara defend Lena surprising her sister.

" Easy supergirl. I'm just thinking why would they save Lena if she didn't work with them"

" Maybe she's not part of Kree. She called herself Captain Marvel and she can fly." Kara said

" Kree can't fly." J' onn commented

" I know. And I have a feeling that she's one of the good guys" Kara added

" We don't know that Supergirl. We have to investigate about this Captain Marvel and bring her here in DEO to see if she is an enemy or ally" Alex said before they were interrupted by Winn.

" Sorry to disturb you guys but we receive an alarm regarding a convoy departing. We suspect that it came from Cadmus."

" Supergirl. We need to investigate it as soon as possible." J'onn said before turning to Winn

" Where is the location ?"

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**C-38**   
**2 Weeks after**

** _National City News Report_ **

** _Lena Luthor announce Temporary Shutdown of L-Corp._ **

** _________________________________________ **   
** _________________________________________ **   
** _________________________________________ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Trying my best to update more.
> 
> Sorry all about the mistake. I'm not really a business type of person so I don't know so no judgment regarding the company temporary closing.
> 
> L-Corp will be back soon and even more better.
> 
> I hope you all like it


	9. The Announcement

Kara woke up from the call she receives from Alex. She didn't sleep enough since Lena's been missing and rescuing Jeremiah back from the convoy they raid.

Jeremiah is saved and that's all matters to them.

" Alex?" Kara mumbles tiredly as she answers her sister's call.

" Kara. You have to turn on the tv and watch the news. Now."

" What's the matter?" Kara can hear Alex urgency so she went to her living room and open her television.

_ **National City News Report** _

_**Lena Luthor announces the Temporary Shutdown of L-Corp**_.

Kara's jaw drops as she watches Lena's media conference where she announces the company's temporary shut down.

" Luthor Corp started by my father Lionel Luthor and passed it to Lex Luthor and for all years, Luthor Empire is known to the world for its weapon manufacture and its reputation for being Anti- alien. And when I took over the company, the reputation still lingers and it makes a lot harder for me to change the Luthor's legacy. But that was before."

" I'm no longer drive by my ambition to change Luthor's legacy. But instead, I will make a new Luthor legacy that will change the new era. I was held back from all my ambition because of my fear of being associate with being a Luthor, but today. I will move forward to ascend a new Legacy that the world needed. A world where all humans, metahumans, and aliens coexist in our world. Shutting down the company is the start. And the opening is where the start of the new era. The New L-Corp"

" Lena." Kara breathes out as she stares in shock at the television. After 3 weeks of being MIA then Lena suddenly announces the shutting down of L-Corp.

" Alex. What the hell did I just watch?" Kara ask

_" I am shocked too. And it also shocks the whole National City." _

" Snapper is calling me Alex. I think it's about Lena. Why don't we meet tonight? Are you going to do something today?"

_" Mom is on her way here in National City while dad is in the DEO medical bay still monitoring his health. I have to wait for mom at the airport then we will be going to the DEO. Your coming?" _

" I'm gonna meet you to the DEO later. I think Snapper will give us a lot of assignment today"

_" Okay. I will see you later. The super friends will_ _also meet later since we're celebrating dad's safety." _

" That's great. I will see you later. Bye"

Kara sigh as she checks the message from Snapper telling her that they have an emergency meeting. She needs to be at the CatCo as soon as possible.

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**L-Corp**

Lena sigh as she fired the last employee. They've been doing this for weeks and it's exhausting to fire each of them. Some of them are feeling guilty while others threaten her but they all got scared when Carol growl at them.

She also has to thank Carol and Natasha's help in firing the other employee. And what really got her exhausted is dealing with the board members. Half of them are strip down from their position since she proves to them their crime.

And last but not the least is announcing to the media about the shutting down of L Corp. Since then, reporters are always waiting outside her building and right now, she is not in the mood to answer all their questions and she already told her reason so there's no need to explain further to those nosy reporters.

Knock

Knock

" Come in"

" Did you finish your paperwork?"

" Yes. I'm done for today" Lena show to her the paperwork she's holding.

" Carol just called me to inform you that they're waiting for us since tonight." Lena looks at the clock and seeing that its almost getting late. She moved to Carol and Natasha's house since she's been targeted a lot and Carol always makes sure that she is safe.

" I didn't notice that it's already late. Let me just get my things and we can go"

" Okay. Just make it quick, you know how impatient Carol is." Lena smirked knowing Carol is impatient in a lot of things.

" Thank you, Wanda"

" Your welcome. What are friends for"  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________

**Time skip **

**Romanov-Danvers Residence**

It's been weeks for them since they come back from C-53. After Lena decides to change her company direction once again, this time with the help of Avengers members and coming with them is Wanda who becomes Lena's friend.

Now that they did the first phase, its time for 2nd phase which is the plan of recruitment. They need someone who they can trust. Someone that can defend themselves and someone that can help them.

" This is the hardest part. Who are we going to employ? We just can't run the new company by four of us. And I don't want to employ someone that can be a spy. " Lena said as she leans against the sofa and observes the panel shown in her own A.I. which she named Hope.

" Why not we use some truth serum against them? So we can know if they are a spy or not." Carol suggested.

" Isn't it illegal? We just can't use some truth serum on them against their will"

" Not if you get caught," Carol smirks getting a slap in her arms.

" We can use the truth serum if there is some consent," Wanda suggested.

" No. I think not all of them will agree and besides, the others will know and it may cause a problem" Natasha answered.

" Then. What do we do?"

" If we only know someone that can read minds" Natasha answered glancing at Wanda.

" Wait. Wanda. You can read minds. Right?" Carol asks looking at Wanda with glee.

" Can you help me to read minds if there are some bad intentions? I really need to hire an employee that I can trust" Lena looks at Wanda with pleading eyes. Wanda sigh and nodded.

" Fine. I will help you. You owe me, Lena"

" Thank you, Wanda" Lena smile and hug Wanda in thanks.

" I have some suggestion," Carol said studying the tablet contains the data.

" What is it?"

" I notice in the DEO information that they have a list of all the alien registration. You know, for some underground organization, they have a lousy firewall in their system." Carol said as she flicks some data to show them the information she got.

" I notice that. They try to hack into my system before and it gave me access to their data." Lena said as she looks at the information in front of her.

" I know some of their race. I visited their planet before and most planets have some advanced technology and medicine" Carol pointed out.

" Why not employ those Aliens race that is needed for the job. Even if the president signs the Alien Amnesty, not many of them hired aliens because of threat from the Cadmus"

" That's a great idea. Hiring Aliens will be to our advantage. They are great assets to the company" Natasha added.

" But there's one problem. We just can't announce publicly that we are hiring aliens. The enemies might interfere. And if we hire them, they might be subjected to harm." Wanda said

" Then, we need to give them protection. Aliens can fight, we need to provide them a weapon that can subdue an enemy and we have to give them a bracelet that can give the signal for a sign of danger." Carol answered

" We need to warn them of the dangers ahead if they want to work with us. And for the announcement. We just need to send some message, we have their information with us." Natasha said as she looks at Lena.

' Get ready. You have a message to make. We will make it a video so that it will verify a legit message coming from you"

" And I will call some of my friends. We need someone that will be our security forces" Carol added as she makes her way to the room to change.

" Wait. You will go already?"

" We don't have time to waste. We don't know what our enemies doing right now. " Before Carol can enter the room, she heard Natasha called out for her.

" Wait. Carol. Before you go, I need to tell you something first."

Carol and Natasha went inside the room. Carol looks at Natasha in confusion.

" What is it, Nat?" Carol asks holding Natasha's hands closer to her and pressing her lips softly against hers.

Natasha sighs constantly as she looks at Carol softly. Knowing that it will change Carol's life forever.

" It's about Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Folks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'm very sorry about not updating! I've been very busy.
> 
> My sister-in-law just gave birth and her husband is so far away because of the quarantine so I help taking care of my nephew. 
> 
> I hope you all like the chapter! I will try to update it.


	10. Who is Lena?

_ **Flashback** _  
_ **1989** _

_It's been months since Alexandra's birth. Carol's been spending her time with her sister Alexandra before she travels back to Ireland. _

_As soon as _ _Carol arrives_ _ in Ireland, she felt at peace and excitement seeing someone special to her._

_" Honey. I'm home" Carol called closing the door as she heard a footstep coming her way. _

_" Carol!" Carol grin as she let the body collide to her and hug her close to herself. "I miss you. How is your sister?"_

_" My sister is great. She is so cute. It's so sad that you can't come with me" Carol pout receiving a kiss in return making her smile._

_" I'm sorry my love. You know I've been sick lately." _

_" Speaking of being sick. How is your feeling? Did you went to the hospital for a checkup?" Carol ask in worry _

_" I already went to the doctor. And that comes with my surprise for you... Come with me" the woman drags Carol inside the living room and lets her sit on the sofa._

_" Surprise?"_

_" Yes. Wait for me here while I get my surprise for you" Carol watch as the woman came back with a wrapped box._

_" Here. Open this" _

_" um. Did I forget our anniversary? Or some special occasion?" _

_" No. You didn't forget anything. Just open it." _

_" Okay... I wonder what it is" Carol murmur as she opens the gift and found a cloth fold inside the box. Carol unfold the cloth and found a baby cloth._

_" Honey. I don't think it will fit me" the woman giggle and turn the cloth to the other side and Carol read the words in the cloth with wide eyes._

_" Baby Kieran-Danvers" _

**Present**

" Carol. Carol. Are you even listening?" Talos ask snapping Carol from her memory lane

" Huh? Did you say something?" Carol asks in a daze. Talos sigh knowing Carol is distracted.

" I'm telling you that we will help you. Is there something happen. Why you're so distracted today?" Talos ask

" Nothing. I think I need to rest before going back to the Earth."

" Your quarter is ready. I will debrief the others of the plan"

" Thanks for the help Talos"

" Your welcome"

Carol went to her quarter and lay in her bed as she remembers her and Natasha's conversation regarding Lena.

" No wonder I found her so familiar." Carol whisper remembering her past conversation with Natasha

** _Flashback_ **  
** _C-38_ **

_" It's about Lena"_

_" What about Lena?" _

_" I ask Lena for her DNA so I can compare it with yours to know if your DNA has the same components here in this Earth."_

_" I remember you doing that with the different Earths we traveled." Carol answered knowing that even if there are different kinds of Earth in the Universe, they still differ in DNA that's why they can know if they belong to the Earth or not. That's why she's been having a hard time finding her Earth since it doesn't match the other Earth._

_" How did it go?" Carol asks not really having her hopes high in case it is another failure._

_" Your and Lena's DNA has same components of DNA," Natasha said making Carol's eyes widen. _

_" Really? A-are you serious? That does mean we're on the right Earth?" Carol asks containing her excitement_

_" Yes. But that does not all that I found"_

_" There's more?" _

_" Supposedly, when I study your and Lena's DNA. They have the same components that's why I can identify that you are on the right Earth where your home is. But Lexi also found something, some of Lena's DNA matches with yours which is impossible unless if your two are related. So I scan Lena's DNA with our database and found 3 matches which are not possible for a person." Natasha passes her the tablet containing the match and found 3 familiar faces. Carol found herself speechless as she listens to Natasha._

_" Can you explain to me why Lena's DNA match with Lionel _ _Luthor_ _, Lana Kieran, and yours?" _

_" I-I..." Carol took a deep breath as she sits on the bed. "I can't believe it. I thought Lena is another version of Lana... If Lena is our daughter then what happens while I'm gone? Why did Lillian become xenophobic? Why is Lena with Lillian and not with my parents? I don't understand" Carol tremble as questions appear in her mind of what happened after she is presumed dead. _

_Natasha kneels in front of Carol and takes her face with both her hands as she looks into her eyes. "Carol. I know you have a lot of questions but we have to solve this one by one. Can you tell me how is it possible that Lena matches 3 DNA?" Carol nods as she takes Natasha's hand with her._

_" You know my story regarding Lana. After Lana and I got together. Since same-sex marriage is still not legal. Lana and I promise ourselves with each other. We hide the true nature of _ _our_ _ relationship. When we decide to have our own children, Lana wants it to be both ours so we approach Lillian to make it happen. Lillian tried the IVF, infusing mine and a sperm donor, it is where Lionel volunteer to provide since we are close friends with them. But something happens during the fertilization stage. Lana's egg was fused along with mine and Lionel. Instead of creating twins, it developed and fused together. Lana was 6 months pregnant when the accident happened. Lena looks so much like her mother. That is also why I feel a connection to her." Carol let her tears fall remembering her dead lover. Natasha hugs _ _her_ _ closer_ _ comforting Carol._

_" Do you plan to tell Lena?" Natasha ask _

_" I- I don't know. How do I tell her that she has _ _another_ _ mother who left when she still six months inside her mother's womb? How can I face my daughter when I left her alone in this cruel world? I supposed to protect her but I waste a lot of years protecting the universe when I was supposed to protect her. I'm her mother and I was not there for her" Carol let her emotion control herself which is very rare, she is not an emotional person but learning that her daughter is right beside her all this time. She felt like she owes _ _Lena_ _ a_ _ lot. _

_" I don't know what to do" _

_" Listen to me. I know the news is a lot to take but we can do this. You've been waiting for a long time to go home. Right now, you go to Talos and tell him of our plan while we plan how to tell Lena of her heritage. Okay?" Carol nods _ _feeling_ _ numb of all the revelation._

_" I think I have to go to Ireland and investigate what happened_ _. I will send Talos here as soon as possible while I do some investigation" _

_" I will take care of the rest. I and _ _Wan_ _da_ _ can protect Lena while you do your thing. Just don't take too long" Natasha said kissing Carol's lip._

_" Thank you, Nat. For everything" _

**Present**

Carol looks at the space in her room as she thinks of the questions forming in her mind. When did Lillian become xenophobic? Why is she not with her parents? Why Lena grow up with the Luthors? What will Lena think if she learns the truth?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Time skip**

Carol felt her palm sweating as she stands in front of Lana's parent's house. They both decide to live in Ireland after promising to each other. It's been 26 years since she last visit the place. It's been their plan to raise their child and grow old together in Ireland where Lana's birthplace, it is where Lena supposed to grow up if she didn't leave.

Knock

Knock

Carol can hear an old woman's voice to the other side. She waited patiently as the door opened and shows Mrs. Kieran. She can see the shock expression on the woman's face that looks like she has seen a ghost. Mrs. Kieran is one of the people that supported their relationship and see Carol as her second daughter.

" Carol? Is that you? Oh my God!. Your alive!" Carol feels Mrs. Kieran embracing her.

" It is me, Mrs. Kieran." Carol said watching as Mrs. Kieran study her face...

" It's been 26 years but you look like the same. What happened to you? Where have you been all this time?" Mrs. Kieran asks.

"A lot of things happened. I don't know where to start."

" Why don't you come in and tell me what took you so long to show yourself?" Mrs. K let Carol inside as she prepares her a drink.

" How have you been?"

" I'm doing great. I have a lot of questions in mind and I wonder if you know some about it?" Carol explained.

" Tell me"

Carol explained to Mrs. K about what happens to her after she was abducted. She explained how she lost her memories and was brainwashed. She started remembering them little by little. She also explained how she's been to many planets but cannot find her own. Until Natasha found out that she belongs on this planet.

" Then I found out the other day that Lena is my daughter. I want to know what happens when I was presumed dead" Carol look at Mrs. Kieran for any explanation. The old lady listens as Carol told her story. She proceeds to tell Carol what happens after her death.

" A lot of things change after your death. Lana spent her entire pregnancy in the Midvale since Eliza is a doctor and can monitor her health, they've been visiting me sometimes. Your daughter is so much like Lana and sometimes I see your trait when she is determined to do what she wants. Lana was so devastated when she learns about your death but she didn't believe any of it since they didn't find anybody. She wants Lena to grow up knowing about you and she wants you to see how beautiful your daughter is"

" I saw my daughter, she achieve great things and it makes me so proud of her." Carol smile remembering Lena's determination to change the Luthor's name for good.

" That she is. Even though she doesn't remember her past, I still monitor her from afar and saw how much she grow to a wonderful and strong woman that you and Lana would be proud of."

" But why is Lena living with the Luthors? What happen?"

" After you died, Lillian discovers that Lawson is an alien, she's been obsessed that an alien that took you away. She's been investigating your case since you died."

" And Lana?"

" Lana is mourning of your death but she's been holding it together since her priority is Lena. She's been telling Lena about you. But when Lena was 4, your house burned and Lana died on fire. Lena is the only one who survives when I saw her, she's been traumatized and lost most of her memories. The Luthor's told Eliza that they both died on fire and adopted Lena. "

" But Lena is known for being the adopted daughter of the Luthor? Why didn't my mother suspect that it's my daughter?"

" Eliza cut off all of her connection to the Luthors since Lana and Lena died, she's been staying in Midvale while the Luthors stay in Metropolis and hide Lena from the media so Eliza will never know of her existence. All she knows is that the Luthors adopted a child and named it after their friend's name. Besides, it's not Lena's real name"

" Not her real name? What name did Lana give to our daughter?" Mrs. Kieran smiled

" Carolina Kieran-Danvers. Since you two still not married, Lana used Kieran as Lena's second name instead of her surname." Mrs. Kieran went to her room while Carol wipes her tears at what she learned.

Mrs. Kieran came back with a small box, a notebook and envelops, she takes a sit in front of Carol and put the things on top of the table.

" Lillian may change Lena's name and hide who truly she is. But I kept all the things that remind me of the three of you. The police gave it to me and found it in the safety vault that protected these items from the fire." Carol open the box and found a photo album, baby blanket, and a letter that is addressed to her and Carolina, and a photo pendant necklace and documents.

Carol open the envelope and found Lena's original birth certificate that Lillian has written.

_ **Caroline Kieran Danvers** _

She can see her and Lana's name written as her parents. Carol look at the letter that has her and _'Carolina'_ name written in different envelope.

" A letter?" Carol mumble as she opens the letter that named to herself. She didn't understand why Lana would still write a letter to her when she already died. Did Lana really believe all this time that she is alive?

_Dear my beloved wife Carol,_

_I know that you're wondering why I'm writing to you when you are supposed to be dead but I always believe that your alive there somewhere. Since finding out that Dr. Lawson was an alien, I start to believe that your not dead, your too stubborn to die. _

_If you reading this, it means that you finally came home. I don't know if I'm still alive if you come back or what age __Carolina_ she is today but I am sure _that you will find a way to come back to us. A lot of things happened when you died, I spend my years taking care of Carolina while having hopes that you are still alive._ _Carolina__ reminds me a lot of you, she may look a lot like me but her attitude reminds me of you. She and Alexandra become __best __friends__, Alexandra is so protective of Carolina that it reminds me of you._

_You may be wondering why I'm writing some farewell letter. I've been having a feeling that we are being followed and it made me scared for _ _Carolina_ _. I don't know what they're planning but I will do my best to protect our daughter._

_I will always love you wherever you are. I can't find myself to love anyone else but you. _ _Carolina_ _ is our proof of our love and even if I'm gone. Please don't forget to love again. Don't feel guilty when you find love somewhere, it makes me glad that you are in good hands. Just make sure to take care of our daughter and our future grandchildren or our descendants when the time you came back._

_I love you mo _ _chaptaen_

_~ Lana Kieran-Danvers~_

_P.S._ _ Please make sure that whoever date our daughter in the future will be worthy of her. _ _I know you will protect _ _Carolina_ _ with your whole life._

Carol wipe her tears as she finishes reading Lana's letter. She opens one of the photo albums and found herself crying again when she saw Lena's baby pictures along with her mother and sister Alexandra.

" I'm sorry I didn't have the strength to tell Eliza the truth. I became afraid of Lillian after Lana's death. She becomes another person after Lana's death and I think you heard what she and Lex did to the aliens and to the innocent people."

" It is not your fault Mrs. Kieran. You did your best to keep Lena safe. I may be 26 years too late but now I'm here, I will protect Lena with all my life." Carol gathered all the documents and things that Lana left for them.

" It gives me assurance that Lena will be okay since your here. Please stop Lillian of whatever she's planning. Your the only one who can stop and end her hatred to the aliens"

" Do not worry Mrs. Kieran, I will get to the bottom of this. I believe that someone is pulling some string of all the events happening in my family. I will find them and show them who they've been messing with."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lena POV**

_Lena furrowed her brow as she clings to the woman holding her. Lena didn't know what's happening. As she tried to look at the woman's face, all she can see is a blur. She can hear some of the woman's familiar voice but she can't put where she heard it. _

_ **Boom! ** _

_Lena clings tighter as the sound of an explosion can be heard and she can see the fire spreading through her tiny eyes as she peeks through the woman's shoulder while she keeps running away from the house._

_They stop in the forest near the lake where the woman put her down in the bush. She looks up to see the woman's blur face smiling while tears in her face._

_" Carolina. Listen to me...- need to go... Stay here ... Hide... Don't come out" Lena can't hear the words enough as it keeps cracking like a radio that loses signal. She can see through the tiny eyes is the woman running away from her. And a glimpse of dark green, black and silver figure standing and pointing a gun to the woman_

** _Bang!_ **

Gasp

Lena sits in her bed as she feels her body sweat from her dream.

" What the hell was that?" Lena groans leaning against the headboards she tries to remember her dream and somehow, she can't remember who the woman is. All she knows is that she is somehow feels familiar.

She's been having a dream since Medusa incident and she's been keeping it a secret from her friends. She doesn't want to worry them with her dreams and somehow it always comes back.

Lena got out from her bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water, she is shocked to see Carol making some chocolate drink.

" Carol. When did you arrive?" I ask while taking some water.

" Just a while. I can't sleep so I made some chocolate drinks. Do you want some?" Carol smiled at me made me feel safe and comfortable.

" Sure. That would be great. How did it go?"

" The Skrull that volunteers to assist will be coming tomorrow so I will introduce them to you."

" Thank you so much. I don't know what to do if not for you and the others" Ever since I met them, I've been starting to get secured with my inventions and I know that no one will ever steal something from me again and I know I can trust them like the trust they given to me.

We sit in the living room to drink some chocolate drink and I notice Carol looking at me fondly making me blush in embarrassment.

" Is there something in my face?" I compose myself looking at Carol who shook her head.

" Nothing. You just remind me of someone I knew before I was abducted"

" Really? Who?"

" Before I was abducted. I was in a relationship, she was my lover and was 6 months pregnant of our child when I was abducted. I just realize that my child has the same age as you" Carol admitted making my jaw drop.

" I don't know what to say. It must be really hard. Do you think your child knows about you?" Lena ask

" I hope so. When I look at you, it's like I'm seeing my own child. When I first saw you on television, the first thing that comes to my mind is my Lana" I feel something in my brain, something fuzzy. The name sounds familiar.

" This... Lana person. Is that your daughter's name?" I ask while I drink some water to get rid of the headache. I heard Carol chuckle and shook her head.

" No. Lana was my lover's name." Carol answers as I wince at another blur flashback of my mother. I close my eyes to ease the pain and I see Carol look at me in worry.

" Are you okay Lena?" Carol asks in concern which warms my heart.

" I'm fine. Just a headache. I've been having this dream since Medusa. I really can't sleep since then." I admitted a little.

" Come here. Let get you to sleep. I know something that will help you sleep" Carol said gesturing me to come closer. "Now, lay here and put your head on my lap." Carol said as I follow her instruction. I am confused about what she is planning to do but I follow her instruction. I lay on the sofa and put my head on her lap as she starts to comb my hair using her hand and it starts to make me relax. The next thing I knew, I heard her sing softly while she caresses my head.

_I still get lost inside your eyes_  
_Since the day we met_  
_They get me every time_  
_Soon it won't be us_  
_It will be us three_  
_I hope I see you when she looks at me_

Something in the lyrics that sound so familiar. I heard it somewhere but where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting and reading my fanfic!  
I've been rewriting this chapter many times until I became satisfied. 
> 
> For the Medical reference. I got the idea from IVF reciprocal that was discussed from our school but since its my fanfic, I added some unrealistic details regarding the procedure done by Lillian. 
> 
> To those who are interested in manga: Cased Closed/ Detective Conan.  
I wrote a fanfiction of OC reincarnates in the Detective Conan World in my Wattpad.
> 
> I'm actually thinking of uploading another fanfic where Regina transmigrates to the different small world for revenge. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
